deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DXM3557
Welcome Hello, DXM3557, welcome to Death Note Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yukito Shiraba page. If you have any questions or concerns, please leave a message on my talk page! ~-- MarleneZ. (Talk) 19:25, April 20, 2012 obscure characters Thank you for the good contributions you have made for the Wiki :D You seem to know quite a bit about obscure characters in death note. Would you happen to know the names of the characters Rem kills for Misa, when Misa tried to convince Kyosuke Higuchi that she has Kira powers? If you do them please make pages for them and add what information you can - Kira4real 21:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) John McEnroe Would you happen to be able to improve the John McEnroe page? making pointless edits I have reason to believe you are breaking rule 2.2 of the Death Note Wiki Guide. I think you are making a lot of pointless edits to earn achievement badges as well as adding unneeded categories. Please only make appropriate edits from now on otherwise you may result in being blocked - Kira4real 22:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hello, it's nice to meet you. :) I don't mean to sound harsh, but we are not using the categories called Deceased Anime Characters, Deceased Manga Characters, Deceased Manga and Anime Characters, Deceased Film Characters, etc. We also aren't using Anime Characters, Manga Characters or Glasses Characters. Instead we are using Characters. I don't mean to make you feel bad or like you aren't doing a good job; you have done very great making character pages and adding photos :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:28, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :) You're very welcome, you deserve it. :) I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but look out for notes on the Wiki Activity page; they show up underneath the name of the page that's been edited. You can also see if someone has left a message on a talk page or if someone makes a blog. MarleneZ.Talk 22:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello :) I'll take a look and see if I can fix the redirects. Mu isn't an actual place; Mu is the word for the concept that humans simply cease to exist when they die. In other words, they don't go anywhere. Because of that, we aren't using a Mu category. :) MarleneZ.Talk 22:06, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Deridovely's page is fixed and can be edited now. :) MarleneZ.Talk 22:33, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Adding Categories Please read the new community message I posted about Categories that are appropriate to be added. I noticed you just added some Categories I think are irrelevant. Please do not add Categories I did not mention :) - Kira4real 21:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Forget Touched Death Note” Category I’m sorry after seeing the amount of pages you added with the “Touched Death Note” Category I made, I have just realised it is actually not the right happening for what I had in mind. What I actually had in mind was for humans who had More Major interactions with them like using them, stealing them, or finding them. Don’t add the “Touched Death Note” Category anymore I need to rethink a better title for it :s - Kira4real 22:36, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Request for administration Hello you made a request to be an admin, so I and MarleneZ have discussed your request and we are very adequate that we already have enough Admins on the wiki right now, and we also would prefer it if you would be a member of the wiki for much longer than you currently already have been. However because of all your dedicated work we have seen you do, we have decided to award you a Rollback user right. Rollback is a privilege that allows Users to "rollback" a bad edit. Rollback causes the page to revert to how it was before a bad edit was made. Well done and we’ll be watching you ;) - Kira4real 02:59, May 24, 2012 (UTC) A Question Why was there a mass, insane amount of pictures (especially about Rem) posted by you? FriendlyThing 06:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re : Answer Thanks. Didn't bother checking the Rem gallery. :) FriendlyThing 20:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) adding images to galleries DMX you have done some real good contributing to the wiki but me and some other users feel you are adding too many unneeded images to the galleries. That is not being benefital to the wiki, I'd like to ask you to please focus on editing character pages, you are very good at that. We are all ready are planning on deleting alot of the images stored on the wiki anyway. Thank you - Kira4real 04:02, June 27, 2012 (UTC) why with the images? Why are you still adding images to the galleries? I told you not to because it is not beneficial to the wiki. The only images we really want on the wiki are ones that will be used for articles, we have far too many already. If you keep doing it then punishments will be carried out =/ sorry - Kira4real (talk) 02:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Calikarcha's Page Hello, I've got Calikarcha's page set up. You're doing a great job, and we really appreciate all of the work you do on the wiki! :) MarleneZ.Talk 20:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC)